KagePro Countdown Festival
by EchoInWonderland
Summary: Random one shots written for the KagePro Countdown Festival over at Tumblr. Somehow I only seem to write sad stories...
1. Ayano Day

She was scared.  
She was sure that she wanted to do this, but…  
It was normal, she figured.  
Everyone would be scared if they were about to commit suicide, right?  
Yes.  
That's right.  
Being scared only meant that she was human.

…she knew she wasn't just afraid of dying.  
She was also afraid to leave them alone.  
Them.  
Her friends and family.  
Kido, who pretended to be though, but really wasn't.  
Kano, with who you never knew whether he was lying or actually telling the truth.  
Seto, who was so kind to both animals and people.  
Her father, who cared so deeply about her.  
Takane, a student of her father, her best friend and one of the greatest people she had ever met.  
Haruka, another one of her father's students and a great drawer.  
And, lastly, him.

Shintarou.

A genius, but lazy.  
Sweet, but shy.  
Even though he was a genius, that didn't mean he was great with people.  
He DID like to read, though.  
She was actually the one that got him addicted to Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and other shoujo manga.  
And that only because he had asked her to show him some good manga.  
Ayano had wanted to introduce him to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but thought he wouldn't like it.  
She had chosen Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, because she thought he would like it and had been right.  
That is, unfortunately for Shintarou.  
But he also loved the internet.  
Ayano was actually a bit scared he would become too addicted to it…

If she had to be honest, she was more worried about him than anyone else she knew.  
But she had a good reason to worry the most about him.  
It wasn't just because he's unsocial, though that also had to do with it.

It was because she loved him.  
Yes, she admitted it.  
She, Tateyama Ayano, was in love with Kisaragi Shintarou.  
But she was too afraid to tell him.  
Too scared that he didn't return her feelings.  
Too scared that her father wouldn't like him.  
Actually she was too scared of a whole lot of things.  
So her love would always stay unrequited.  
It wouldn't work anyway, she told herself.

* * *

Suddenly she heard someone talking.  
"What are you waiting for, kid?"  
It was that person again.  
"Azami, what are you doing here?"  
She smiled at the older woman.  
"I'm here to see if you're actually going to do it."  
"Oh."  
"That aside, why are you smiling? Shouldn't you be scared?"  
She was shocked.  
Although she realized she shouldn't be too shocked.  
She's smiling when she's about to commit suicide by jumping off a roof.  
"Don't get me wrong, Azami. I AM scared. I was just hoping you wouldn't notice it."  
"Tch, even NOW you're still faking."  
"Faking?"  
"Yes, faking. Because you don't really have a reason to smile. You should be crying right now or something like that."  
"Ah, but Azami, I DO have a reason to smile."  
"And what reason would that be?"  
At this, Ayano smiled even bigger.  
"Because I'm in love~."  
"In love? Don't tell me you're in love with that kid genius."  
Cue Ayano turning red.  
"H-how did you know?"  
"It's kind of obvious. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed it yet."  
She smiled again, still red.  
"I'm not that surprised. He's REALLY horrible with people, you know."  
"So why don't you tell him how you feel?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because he loves you too."  
"Yeah, right. And I'm an unicorn."  
"I'm being serious over here."  
"Even IF he did like me, it still wouldn't work."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not good for him. He needs someone that's even more selfish than he is, someone energetic to pull him along. All I do is just follow behind him all the time. I can't do anything…"  
"Did he actually say that or is that your idea?"  
"My idea… Why do you ask?"  
"Because that you think it's like that, doesn't necessarily mean that it's true. He's the one that knows what's best for him, not you."  
"That may be right, but I still need to this."  
When hearing that, Azami sighed.  
"You really want to save everyone, don't you?"  
"Yep. And you said that if I jump in here, I can. Even if I don't get those red eyes…"  
"Yes, yes, you're right. So that means that you're really going to do it?"  
"Of course. Since it seems to be the only way that I actually can save everyone."  
Azami sighed again.  
"All right, if that's really what you want… I'll leave you alone for now."  
And with that, she turned around to leave.  
"Hey, Azami."  
She turned again to face Ayano.  
"What?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For helping me save everyone."  
"Yes, yes. You're welcome."  
Azami turned again and left.  
When she was finally gone, Ayano laughed a bit.  
"Hehe. She doesn't want to admit it, but she's actually a good person."  
Ayano looked down from the roof and took a deep breath.  
"Well, here I go."  
And with that, she jumped.

'_Hey, Shintarou.'_

'_I love you.'_

* * *

**Gah, it's 5 days late!  
But I had a good reason! (Typing with only one hand is not easy, trust me.)  
Also, I think that people are gonna get angry at me, because it's so sad...  
I'm sorry, but I have no idea as to WHY it turned out to be so sad.**

**Ok, notes about the story:  
If you paid attention, you'd notice that I didn't mention Ayano's mother in the list of people she'll miss. That's because Ayano's Happiness Theory confirmed that her mother is dead.  
Ayano's reason for not being good for Shintarou is actually something she really said somewhere. I just don't know where…  
"Even if I don't get those red eyes." Is actually a small reference to Ayano's Happiness Theory. In that she says: "If I had those red eyes myself, could I save someone's future?"**

**Also, this story consist of 844 words.  
That's 2,5 pages on Word.  
It was supposed to be a one-shot.**


	2. Kido Day

**WARNING: This chapter is kind of the reason why I put the rating as T.  
This chapter vaguely mentions sexual abuse with an underage child.  
Please skip this chapter if you don't want to read vague hints about that.  
And DON'T say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Flawless.  
Perfect.  
That was what she was supposed to be.  
That was what everyone expected of her.  
"It's because you're classy, Kido. Because you were born into a wealthy family. That's why you should behave like you belong here. Because you DO belong here."  
That was what her mother told her.  
That was what everyone told her.

And she wanted to be like that, she really did.  
But she just couldn't.  
After all, who was she to deny her childish urges to run around outside and play in the rain.  
She couldn't deny those urges and honestly she didn't want to.

But she had to.  
Because she had to show that she belonged there, that she was worthy of having her last name be Tsubomi.  
If she didn't prove she was worthy, who knew what would happen?

Although, if Kido thought about it, it couldn't be much worse than it already was.  
Right now she had a maid who was basically forcing her to be the perfect girl, though that wasn't that horrible if she thought about it.

But that other thing, that what her father did to her…  
That was horrible.  
It was the main reason why she didn't want to be left alone with her father and why she was so scared of him.  
Her mother thought it was because her father was kind of scary when he was angry, but that wasn't it.  
Oh, how Kido wished it was just that.  
But, no, it wasn't.

She had wished time and time again, her father wouldn't do it, but she always seemed to have bad luck.  
"What is it, Kido-chan? Don't you want to become a proper girl? This is what all proper girls do."  
She couldn't say anything or even DO anything, because she was scared her father would just get angry and continue to do that any way.  
When he wanted to that, he WOULD do that.

And she couldn't tell anyone about what happened either.  
Not because they wouldn't believe her, but because of her father's threats.  
"And if you tell ANYONE about this, I'll punish you severely next time we're alone."

Of course she was too young to understand that if she'd tell anyone, he would NEVER be left alone with her again. Or any other child, for that matter.

It was times like these that made her wish to disappear the strongest.  
If they didn't see me, then I wouldn't have the burden of my last name.  
If they didn't see me, then I would be able to play outside like the other kids do.  
If they didn't see me, then I would be able to have a normal childhood.

If he didn't see me, then he wouldn't get angry at me.  
If he didn't see me, then I'd be able to tell someone about what happened when I'm alone with Father.  
If he didn't see me, then he wouldn't punish me if I'd tell anyone.  
If he didn't see me, then he wouldn't look at me in that way.  
If he didn't see me, then he wouldn't touch me…

Even if she was young, Kido seemed to understand that it wasn't right to be touched like that by her father.  
Not at all.  
But she was more scared of her father getting angry and possibly hurting her than she had the bravery to tell someone about what exactly he did to her.  
But that didn't mean he hadn't hurt her already…

She still remembered the first time her father had done that to her and how much it hurt.  
Initially she didn't want to let him touch her anywhere on her body, not even her hands, because she was afraid he would hurt her again.  
But the next time they were alone, he did that again and she was a little bit happy that it didn't hurt anymore.

The first time her father did that to her, she also bled.  
Her mother was quite surprised and thought she had started her period already.  
But she soon dismissed that thought, because Kido was only 9.  
Another reason why her mother didn't believe that it was her period was because it only happened once, instead of recurring every month.

* * *

Kido disappeared a week before her tenth birthday.  
A woman with black hair had seen her crying and had asked her what her biggest wish was.  
"To disappear. It's what I want the most in the whole world."  
Now that she thought about it, she should've just wished for her father to stop doing that to her or for someone to find out just what her father did to her when they were alone.

Instead she wished to disappear and now even her own mother couldn't see her.  
Kido was sure that her mother was the person that loved her the most in the whole world.  
At times she even seemed to love her more than her own life.  
That's why Kido felt the most pain when her mother was panicking, because she couldn't find 'her little angel' anywhere.  
Kido smiled with tears in her eyes when she heard her mother call her that nickname that she had given her when she was a baby.

But Kido knew she couldn't go back to her family any more.

* * *

"Hey, Kido. Are you coming?"  
"Huh? Ah. Yes, Kano. I'll be right there. I… I just need to do something first."  
"Okay, but hurry."  
"I will, I will."

* * *

As she was standing there, Kido suddenly wondered why the black-haired woman asked her for her wish and not someone else.  
She figured it was just pity, because she saw her crying.  
But if it was just because she was crying, then why her?  
She surely wasn't the only child that cried.  
Kido figured she had to know something about her secret.  
But if she did, then why didn't she tell anyone?  
Did she want Kido to get courage with her wish, so she could tell it herself?  
But that didn't work now…  
Also, who was the black-haired woman and how did she grant Kido her wish?

Kido figured she might never know who the black-haired woman was, how she helped her or why she helped her.  
So she bid her family, no, her mother, goodbye and left, hoping that her mother would find the letter that she had left for her.

* * *

_Goodbye, mum.  
I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter you had wished for.  
Please, be careful of Father.  
Love, Kido._

* * *

**Yes, this is 4 days late.  
I know.  
I also know this is really sad and has mentions of sexual abuse with an underage child.  
For all of you wondering how in the world I got THAT idea: I was inspired by a WMG on TVtropes about Kido's past that's shown in Ayano's Happiness Theory.  
And as I was writing this, I was thinking about that and eh, this happened…**

**This has 1.082 words.  
That's 2,5 pages on Word.  
Why can't I write simple one shots?**


End file.
